


The Sun Will Rise

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Miscarriage, Multi, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Edward Elric, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Winry Rockbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They try to forget the stench of blood and sweat and fear.





	The Sun Will Rise

Blood on the sheets.

He’s curled in on himself from the cramps, vision blurry when he opens his eyes, slick with sweat and shaking. His breaths are shallow and sound like sobs. 

Winry and Ling are both there. Ling rubs his back and speaks softly in his ear while Winry calls a doctor in the other room. Alphonse is slowly waking, too.

There’s nothing they can do but wait.

The bleeding stops eventually, and by that time everyone is awake and doing their best to busy themselves. Alphonse is washing a few dishes that he’d left to soak overnight and had intended to do in the morning. Winry is scrubbing furiously at the red stains on the mattress. Ling is sitting in the bathtub with Edward, rubbing warm, sudsy water over his back.

 

Days pass. They try to forget the stench of blood and sweat and fear.

Edward stares up at the ceiling. One arm is draped over his stomach, and crickets chirp outside.

Winry sighs into his shoulder.

“Win,” he whispers.

“Yeah?”

He chuckles. “You too, huh?”

She hums and wraps a hand around his upper arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you jackass.”

He turns to face her.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” He looks back up at the ceiling. “I lost our baby.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

He scoffs.

“I mean it.”

“So do I.”

“God, you’re stupid.” She sits up. “Not everything is about you.”

He rises to meet her. “This is.”

“No it isn’t, you stubborn mule.” She punches him playfully, but her smile quickly falls. “Sometimes things just happen.” Her fingers inch towards his. “There isn’t anything that can be done about it.”

He takes her hand.

“I want-” His voice breaks. “I wanna try again.”

She smiles at him, gently squeezing his hand.

And the sun rises.


End file.
